Unhealthy Obsession
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: Your obviously mine, don't you see?  Mentions of SoRoku, AkuRoku, SoRiku.  Warnings: Mild cursing, suggestive language, Yaoi. M for safety.


_"-Has been missing for three months now. Please, if you have any information that may lead to his rescue, call 1-800THE LOST. We just want him to come home..."_

I shut off the tube, a delightful bubble of laughter rising in my chest. Rising from the soft crimson cushions, I set down my tea cup and move out of the living room.

Three months eh? Is that all...

I think about all the fun times we've had so far. Doesn't seem like three months, but hey, I'll just have to ask you what you think. Maybe this time you won't cry when I mention the reports.

Oh, wishful thinking indeed.

I climb the stairs.

You see, the police always go for the basement. Silly creatures. The basement is too cold for someone as fragile as you, and I know you'd just catch a cold if I had put you there. So up the stairs we go- nice and cozy.

It was actually really easy to have you for myself. You were extremely willing to get away from your mother and father, or so you told me all those nights in the chat room, dear **KeyKollecter**. You always told me that they bugged you, and you just wanted to travel.

I figured traveling to my house would be close enough, and you seemed happy for a day or two. Surprised even, that we looked alike. But then you went back on your word, _Roxas_. You said that you wanted to go home, and they were already looking for you, so if I let you go where would I be? I couldn't just...let you go! That's just silly!

So I took you for myself.

So there you are, every day when I want to see you, tied up in my closet. Occasionally I'll move you around, to the bed, or maybe even on the floor. Once I tried taking you outside, but you tried to run away from me. I TOLD you, that would only break my heart!

So bam bam! Broken bloody shins.  
>Ouchie.<p>

I bandaged 'em though! I did, and I think I did a real good job too. Oh, but you still cried, and even today you flinch whenever I get near you. Come on Roxas, that's a little immature for someone who's seventeen. Tsk tsk.

Maybe yelling at you was a little mean, but sometimes you scare me, you know? I just think that we need to be together. Apart we'll die alone, but together we can live. Right? Every so often, I'll miss the sound of your voice, so I'll rip off the tape and listen real closely.

But every time, it's the same old thing. First you ask me to let you go, then you start crying, mentioning this Axel guy and how you miss him. And how you have a twin- what's his name? Venny? Anyway, you just go on about that. I do not like it when you mention other men. That's not nice, to be teasing like that.

I show you who you belong to every few nights, and by god, you scream for me. You love it, and you love me, and you're really just lying when you say you wanna leave, right? You're just playing a game...or trying to make me jealous. You love to watch me get angry, don't you? Almost as much as you love it when I nip your neck.

Sensitive person, you.

I have a boyfriend too you know? His name's Riku. I've been keeping you a secret from all this time from him. I have too- he doesn't know the story and would take things badly, you see. Also, he knows _your_ Axel, and would blab to him all about your secrets. Secrets are best kept secret, or at least, that's what I always think of it.

Today, when I tell you about the search for you, as I stroke your hair, your eyes well up again. I twitch a little, because I hate it when you cry. When you cry I just want to grab your little throat and squeeze and squeeze and-

Whoops. Almost got carried away there, but I stopped in time, didn't I? And you stopped crying too, in favor of trying to breathe. Oh Roxas, you're so good to me. I nuzzle your neck with my nose, like a puppy. You're so cute, you know? I just can't help but feel that tingle inside whenever I see you tied up and getting worked up.

I lay you on the bed- that's my favorite spot for you- and you begin to squirm. You always do that, and whenever I look at your shins I know you won't try it again. Silly me.

I stroke your hair and begin to kiss you. I know you like the long familiar embraces with the works: kissing, holding, touching. Nice making out for you. So I do so, liking your neck occasionally to see what you'll do. You shiver, as always, and shake your head. Oh Roxas, you're so silly.

My hands roam your torso, and slip under your red and white shirt. You shiver again, and do a funny little wiggle. I laugh, and look over to the desk, where I've placed the knife. For good measure, of course.

I move my hands down, and begin work on the little fella' down there. I begin to stroke, and you buck against my hands, reassuring your want and my suspicions. Someone's feeling anxious today. I make my pace quicker, touching you in your favorite spots and using my tongue sinfully. Oh how you moan.

"Sora!" You cry out. I can't help but smirk, and look up at your from lapping at your stomach. Your face is flushed and your breathing's caught up. My fingers brush across your nipples, your bony hips that jut out and tease and just-

"Hmm?" I hum, as my mouth goes lower. You shake your head again, and go back to that stupid little resistance of yours.

"No. Don't- don't! Do- _ahh_."

Gotcha. And my god you buck your hips. I hold them down so I don't choke, but begin to work you over, loving the sound of your breaths.

"Sora!"

That's a different voice. Riku? What the hell are you doing home? He recognizes you instantly, and has to stand there dumbly for a second. I make you writhe on the bedspread some more; why should I stop?

"Is this what happened? Sora, stop it!"

Why should I? I smirk, slipping you out of my mouth (I can hear your dissapointed moan) to look at Riku. You whine a little, and I grin, saying,

"Why? Isn't he just precious? He's mine-" With that, I grind my palm into your crotch and you moan just the way that makes me smile wider. "And he likes it."

"Is this a joke?" Riku asks, coming towards me. "I'm going to call Axel- call the cops. You've had him all this time? Everyone was scared to death! And what- what the hell happened to his legs?" He gets even closer, but I kick him before he can completely make it to the bed.

"I can't let you do that. I told you, Roxas is mine. No one is going to change that. I'll let you have a taste of him, but he's mine." I lock the bedroom door, and turn to him. He's giving me this awful look.

"Sora, stop this. What is wrong with you? Roxas has been your friend since middle school- what have you done to him?" He goes towards you, and touches your face, saying something to you.

Touching you was the first mistake.

I grab the knife, and try to stab him when his back is turned. But you cry out first, and he turns. Next thing I know, the knife went through your thigh. You scream again, thrashing at your tied hands and I curse Riku. Glaring, I yell,

"Look what you've done!" I then proceed to punch him in the nose. You're crying agian, shaking and bleeding all over the bed. Oh god oh god. I think I can bandage it up again, maybe. You know? Maybe.

But there's Riku again, and he just has to get in my way. He pins me to the wall and knees me in the groin. Low blow. My knees grow weak, and he helps me to the ground, before going to you again. Goddammit. He releases the bindings on your wrists, and opens his cell phone.

No. Everything will be ruined...NO!

I grab him, and shake him, pushing him to the ground and kicking his phone across the room. I can hear a faint voice on the other line,

"Hello? Riku?"

Axel. Giving him a brutal kick in his own groin for good measure, I stumble over, and pick it up.

"Oh, hi Axel."

"Sora? What's up? Something wrong- anything new?"

"Oh no Axel, I guess Riku must've butt dialed yo-"

"Axel!"

Dammit. Roxas you had to speak; you just had to ruin it, didn't you? Out of the corner of my eye, you've moved to the edge of the bed.

"Is that Roxas?"

"Axel, please he-" I'm sorry, but I have to punch you in the mouth. I know it hurts, but I have to. Too late though, because Axel says,

"Roxas! I'll be right over!"

Dead line.

I turn to you, and glare like you've never seen before. Look what you've done. Now everything's going to be ruined...but maybe not. I glance to Riku, who's trying to get up. Riku, I like you and all, but you're going to mess things up too. So I get the duct tape, and go to work tying him up and shoving him in the closet.

And then I turn to you. You shift, and try to back up on the bed, eyes flitting from me to the knife lodged in your thigh. I smirk, and twist it a little. You yelp, with good reason, and I grab your throat, pinning you to the bed and squeezing as hard as I can. You gag and squirm, and I just don't care. You need to be punished, you awful little creature.

You've gone limp by the time I'm feeling satisfied. Still breathing, I check, before taping over your mouth once, twice, four times- until half of the roll is gone. And then I stash you underneath my bed, and wait downstairs for Axel.

* * *

><p><em>"-It has been two months since the disappearance of Riku Yowande, with still no word. We have reason to believe he may be connected to the disappearance of Roxas Namori. Police are still searching, with no leads. Friend, Sora Hikaru, who was very close with both victims, had this to say,<em>

_'I just don't understand why it had to be them...they were such good people. Who would want to take them?'_

_If you have any information, please call 1-800THELOST._

_In other news, the body of Axe-"_

Silly, did you really think it'd be that easy?

I stroke your hair, as you begin to shake again. Shh, shh.

I want to hear them talk about how mutilated it looks, how awful and evil the person who did it must be. The person who slips by them every single time. I kiss your head.

You're mine, silly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Written in the wee hours of morning. Forgive me.<strong>

**-Demon-**


End file.
